<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interdicted Weaknesses by drownedmiffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186857">Interdicted Weaknesses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownedmiffy/pseuds/drownedmiffy'>drownedmiffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Princes &amp; Princesses, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownedmiffy/pseuds/drownedmiffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dream and Prince George's kingdoms are at war, it's been a brutal war but can one move by on of the princes changes everything. In a mission of discovering feelings, making plans, and finding peace the weight of the entire war rests on Dream and George's shoulders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interdicted Weaknesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic so please be nice t.t<br/>i am a minor and please make sure not to be rude. also if dream and george say that they would no want to be shipped anymore i will delete this. </p><p>this work is not complete!!</p><p>anyways thank you to valen for editing and helping me with my spelling &gt;.&lt;<br/>thank you to mari for reading this hole thing and making fan art !<br/>also thanks to isi even though you don't you don't watch mcyt yet you totally hyped me up u_u</p><p>this took a while to make so if you enjoyed please leave kuddos &lt;333</p><p>songs i listen to while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09r8XdHRWe8&amp;list=PL0HhH4t797FqY0uCu-VLov0wieLijiwpw&amp;index=5  </p><p>george's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmrNf60LV84&amp;list=PL0HhH4t797FqY0uCu-VLov0wieLijiwpw&amp;index=6 <br/>dream's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAJniMeESOU&amp;list=PL0HhH4t797FqY0uCu-VLov0wieLijiwpw&amp;index=1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sea of pinecones covering the damp, moist ground. A breath of fresh air outside the castle. The long trees were covered in a soothing dark green, as tall as the castle it seemed.  The wind softly, yet ever so slightly moving Prince Dream’s clothes-or as he is known by his family and friends, Clay. He takes a deep breath, wind going through his lungs and back out again. He starts climbing a tall tree that is closest to him, the tree as all sorts of living animals, Dream notices all the little creatures and makes sure to avoid hurting them. When he is climbing the tree it seems so effortless, like putting puzzle pieces together. Once he is upon the tree branches all around he looks over his kingdom, which he must protect. Dream looks down at his castle, his home, a home he must leave, a home he must protect. To be fair to Dream he truly doesn’t understand the war that his parents have. “Why can’t there just be peace.”</p><p>As he watches the sunrise realizing he has been out all night preparing for battle, yet he doesn’t feel a bit tired. He makes sure his ax and crossbow are in place and steady. He makes his way down the tall tree. Smelling the cold fresh air of the sunrise he makes his way back to the castle. Thoughts run through his mind, for one Prince George will be a battle, Prince George is a handsome Prince, Dream stops his train of thought-they are supposed to be enemies nothing, more nothing less.. He then focuses back on making his way to the castle. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>As his eyes flutter after waking up from his slumber, George gets up and puts his coat around him. He looks out the window of his room and notices the beauty of the land, the way the mountains rise and fall, the wind flowing through everything, the animals running around, the amount of detail nature has is truly unbelievable. He turns to face his armor standing before him, his blue shining armor, his sword that his grandfather used, then his father, and now him. His eyes twinkle at the thought of holding the sword of his ancestors. He notices the detail of the sword, the cuts, small corners, everything. He makes his way down to the dining room where he finds his assistant Tubbo there waiting for him. </p><p> “Hello, sir! I have a few things marked for the agenda today, would it be ok if I would read it out to you?” George nods and sits down at the big round table, he looks out the window and waits for Tubbo to continue. “First you must eat breakfast- of course, that will be ready in a few minutes- then you must train for battle, tomorrow is the day you must head out. Your father has requested to see you before you train Prince George. Make sure that you don’t get to hurt before you go out tomorrow. It is also rumored that Prince Dream has grown up in a face of war. I know that could be used against him one way or another, I am not sure to be fair but I am sure you know! You can wait here for breakfast to be served to your majesty.”  </p><p>George thanks Tubbo and thinks about Prince Dream only growing up in a face of war. He starts to feel bad for the Prince growing up to practice for battle not having a proper childhood, naturally anyone would feel bad. Soon after some thought George realizes that this can probably be for the best in the war. He feels awful for thinking this but we are in a state of war. As he calms his mind Tubbo stands up, moves all the papers around, then a folder drops to the floor. It catches George’s immediately, Tubbo realizes the curiosity in George’s eyes, he quickly outs away from the folder. He smiles awkwardly and calls for the servants to come to bring in the breakfast. What was that folder and why was Tubbo so worried about it? Tubbo is usually very open with George whether it be telling him he did something correctly, or if he should rethink his morals behind an action. That is what he likes about Tubbo. As soon as his mind begins to question more breakfast is served. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream walks into the castle and is welcomed with open arms by his mother and father, both considered for him being out late for so long. 

</p><p>“I can’t believe you were out so long! You had me worried for a minute or two but I soon realized that my little boy is all grown up now and can take care of himself thanks to his father of course.” His mother exclaims. 

</p><p>Dream smiles proudly and hugs his mother. His father puts his hand on his shoulder approvingly. Even though this was a kind seen gesture it made Dream worry. He will have to leave his parents, and fight for his kingdom. He smiles and takes a seat at the warm and welcoming family. </p><p>His parents start going over documents and treaties to sign. Dream eats his breakfast peacefully, Badboyhalo-otherwise is known as Bad- sits next to him with a warm expression on his face. This was not unusual for Bad. 

</p><p>“Hey, Prince Dream! I wanted to let you know before you go out tomorrow to face Prince George that you are good enough and we all believe in you, you muffin head.” Dream chuckles and thanks Bad for the gesture.

</p><p> “Say have you ever thought of what Prince George will be like?” Bad asks out of the blue looking around the castle. “Not really, I mean we are supposed to be enemies, not friends.” Dream responds looking at his friend and assistant with a confused expression. 

</p><p> “No, I mean in the sense of if we weren't at war. I heard his parents are very cold people, that might make him a cold person as well.” Bad explaining now making eye contact with Dream. </p><p>They left the interaction at that. Dream did wonder what Prince George would be like without this chaotic war going on. He wondered if Prince George would be as cold as his parents are. To be fair Dream did have somewhat of a dislike for them, they were the ones to start the war after all. Once he was done with his breakfast Dream made his way to his bedroom where he fell on his bed now realizing the exhaustion he had. He made sure to make one of his servants to wake him up in an hour or so. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George finishes his breakfast in a faster time than he would usually do. He got up thanks to the servants and Tubbo. Waved them goodbye and made his way to his father's study. His heart beating faster by the second. What did father want to talk about? He walked into the warm room, the fireplace lit, red velvet cushions on the sofa, he noticed his father sitting on his desk with many maps pulled out. His round oval-shaped glasses resting on his face, black suit with his blue tie, his hair straight, and his eyes fixed on George’s. 

</p><p>“Hello, son.” He said not moving a muscle, George took a small breath, the sound of the words coming out of his father’s mouth made it seem like he, himself with his own words burnt out the fire. </p><p>“Hello, father. What brings you to request my presence?” George said, taking his eyes off his father’s and sitting down on the red velvet couch. 

“To be honest with you George Pete, I want to win the war. We didn't start a 21-year war to lose, I want more territory, more power, and I am sure you want it too.” George's facial expression turned, George was content with his position and the land his father has. George’s father noticed and commented on his slight shift.

</p><p> “Oh well it’s just I feel as though we are ok like this, I mean our people are happy-” George’s father cut him off but the words he said made George shocked. 

</p><p>“Look son, I don’t care about the people, I mean they have to follow what I say whether they like it or not.” He said this with no hesitation on his face, standing up from the desk “Also why be ok when you can be powerful? I want you to win, I don’t care at what cost just win...and I know I can count on you my son.” His father placed his hand on his shoulder, his icy cold touch yet again making George look at the fire. 

</p><p>“Yes father…” George said in a muffled voice. His father’s hand was lifted and he walked back to his desk. George stood up and waved his father goodbye. Not wanting to be frozen himself. </p><p>George walked outside where he saw his trainer Tommy. 

</p><p>“Hello your majesty, how was your meeting with the king? Did you manage to break the ice with him?” Tommy chuckled at his joke knowing George’s situation. It didn’t bother George of course, he was used to Tommy upfront behavior, his harsh yet in a way funny jokes always seemed to make things better. George chuckled and explained to Tommy how he wants to improve on his shield using skills, Tommy nodded and they began training. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The knocking on Dream’s door was enough to make him wake up. Dream called for the person to come in, the doors opened slowly with a small creek as it always had. In walked  Sapnap, his smile on his face and sitting right on Dream’s bed. 

</p><p>“Hey Dream! I caught the servants about to knock on your door when I asked them if I could do it. You see I think it would be fitting because I have some exciting news to tell you!” Dream sat up to hear this interesting news, he wondered what it might be, he was hoping for something simple so he wouldn’t have to be too grateful, after all, he did just wake up. Sapnap, noticing the shift of positions changed his position as well to face Dream. 

</p><p>“I am coming to war with you tomorrow!” Dream’s facial expression changed rapidly. He got filled with excitement and hugged his friend. 

</p><p>“You really are?!” Dream said excitingly. “Mhm! I convinced your mom to let me come along, I mean I am a very skilled fighter but also she wanted you to have a skilled fighter and best friend so it’s perfect!” Dream’s smile, not showing any sign of worry, hugged Sapnap again and congratulated him on the great news. </p><p>Sapnap eventually left Dream’s bedroom. Dream changed, putting his clothes filled with leaves in the dirty pamper, and picking a fresh new outfit from his wardrobe. He requested to see Sapnap again once we were ready in the courtyard. They met up and headed down to the training quarters where Dream wanted to train with Sapnap to be a good duo when they are fighting the war. They spent hours preparing and making sure their combos made sense and had them perfectly down. They took a long break after all the training and looked at the point of view of the castle from here. “Do you think we can truly win this war?” Sapnap said, breaking the silence suddenly. 

</p><p>“Well, I think we can. I mean there is always hope. To be fair I do really want peace. I don’t care about getting territory, I just want there to be peace within us.” Sapnap thought about Dream’s words for a minute then stood up. 

</p><p>“Let’s practice for a little while longer and head in?” Sapnap offered. “Alright, bet.” Dream responded standing up and crossing his arms. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After George finishes training with Tommy it’s around sunset. They both took a small moment to appreciate the beauty of it all, the way the colors mix in together making a beautiful arrangement of colors. 

</p><p>“Tommy!” Tubbo said in an excited voice, Tommy turned happily seeing his best friend for life. 

</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo are the closest of friends, their friendship was so endearing to George. After a while of chatter between Tommy and Tubbo, George decided that it’s time to head in. He waves goodbye to the two boys and makes his way back into the castle. He heads to the library where he finds Wilbur sitting down reading the books. </p><p>He and Wilbur don’t talk much but when they do the conversation flows smoothly. 

</p><p>“Do you feel prepared to war sir?” Wilbur asks, not taking his eye off the book. 

</p><p>“Well prepared enough to know I won’t die. I just hope not many people die as well.” Wilbur nods as it takes him a minute to respond again. 

</p><p>“Do you think you will encounter Prince Dream?” George takes a minute to think about this. Does he really think he will encounter the Prince? 

</p><p>“Most likely but I am not too sure if I am being frank with you. Anything can happen really.” Wilbur looks up at George for a minute, he smiles and nods. 

</p><p>“It’s getting late, your majesty I think you should get some rest.”  George agrees and heads out of the library, up the grand stairs with the red carpet, past his father’s study, and takes more stairs up to his room in the corridor. He changes his clothes and gets tucked into bed, skipping dinner accidentally.  He is so tired out that he falls asleep immediately. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> Dream and Sapnap race back up to the castle, making their way up the path, past the garden, then the courtyard, the living room, grand ball, up the stairs past his parent’s bedroom, turning left to the dining room. Already sitting down at the table is Bad, Skeppy, Dream’s father and mother, and their assistant Punz. Dream and Sapnap sit down at the round table out of breath, Sapnap starts chugging down water and is reminded to use table manners. </p><p>Dinner is served and a large buffet is spread among them, with chicken wings, gravy, peas, salad, fruits, mashed potatoes. Everyone takes a little bit of everything. The warm food brightens up everybody's mood.  There was a small chit chatter going around but not much, everyone was focused on the delicious food that was in front of them. Dream quickly finished up his food and put his plate in the kitchen. The kitchen was next to the dining room so on his way there he thanked the chefs for the amazing meal. He heads back to the dining room to say goodnight to his mother and father. He waved bye-bye to his friends and made his way into the corridor where his room is, his parents' study and library are there as well. He walked into his room and looked out the window. The sun had already set and the glowing stars were lighting up the deep blue sky.  The moon was bright, it appeared to be a waxing gibbous, Dream stopped looking at the stars and got changed. He lay down on his bed and peacefully drifted asleep preparing his mind mentally for the war that is to come the following day. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George wakes up quickly, his eyes fluttering awake, George quickly realizes that it’s the day that we go out to war joining the army officially. His father prepared everything for him to go perfectly. He gets up and puts his armor on. He heads down for breakfast seeing Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. Fundy is also there, and most surprising of all his mother is there sitting silently. She was eating her poached eggs. She didn’t bother to look up to her son, her son that is going into battle today. This made George mad one way or another. He sat down at the rectangular-shaped table. He started eating his eggs when his mother broke the silence. 

</p><p>“Look at the leaves,” George turned to look at his mother who was looking outside the window. “Think about it like a new ruler. Eventually, the leaves fall like a ruler. If the leaf has stayed on the tree for too long the wind will blow it away.” His mother says calming now facing George. She winks at him and gets up. “Goodbye George,” his mother says, hugging him. She walks away and heads to the garden. </p><p>“Well, that was interesting!” Tommy exclaims. Somehow this lightens up George’s mood, George chuckles. 

</p><p>“Tommy, don’t say that it can be considered rude,” Fundy explains. 

</p><p>“No, I am just saying I mean it was interesting what the queen said.” Tommy defends himself. 

</p><p>“It’s fine Tommy,” George explains. Tommy looks somewhat proud of himself. Wilbur chuckles because of the interaction. 

</p><p>“Prince George your horse is ready for you. Tommy will go with you to the battle zone and drop you off. We will say our final goodbyes for now outside.” George looks around the room, his somewhat friends all looking at him. “Very well, let’s get ready then.” </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream was up quickly to the sound of his servants knocking on the door. He gets up quickly, changing from his pj’s into his fighting clothes, he gets his armor and puts it on. He starts heading past the corridor down the small stairs into the dining room. Both his parents are there. Everyone else is probably getting ready for his departure. For breakfast, there are fruits, bread, and yogurt. Dream started eating in peace. Soon his parents broke the ice.

</p><p> “Son we might have to forget about peace treaties and try and win the actual war.”

</p><p> Dream looked up at his parents. A disapproving facial expression prison inside of him. “But more people can get hurt! More people can die! It’s not fair we should solve this diplomatically.” Dream pleaded. </p><p>Dream’s father put a stop to the conversation. 

</p><p>“Enough, we have tried for too long to try and make the war end peacefully. If we keep trying to end things peacefully they are going to take our kingdom away from us.” Dream nods and continues eating his breakfast contemplating his father’s words. 

</p><p>He soon finishes and heads down the grand stair where he sees his friend Skeppy waiting for him. 

</p><p>“Good luck out there,” Skeppy says smiling and putting his hand on Dream’s shoulder. 

</p><p>Dream thanks his friend and walks outside where he finds Sapnap on a caramel horse with white spots on the horse. Punz is there too, arguing with Sapnap asking him to bring an extra bag with him. Dream comes and offers to bring the bag. 

</p><p>“Are you sure? This bag is filled with maps of Prince George’s castle. Dream nods, taking the bag from Punz’s hands. Staring at the maps and plans. He gets on top of his horse. Then he and Sapnap take off. Dream turned back one last time seeing his home, Bad, Skeppy, Punz, and his parents all waving him goodbye. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George finishes preparing to leave his castle. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Wilbur are all outside the pathway leading up to the castle waiting for him. He didn’t see any sign of his mother, nor his father until he looked up the window to see his father standing there in his study watching over him. His father nodded, his facial expression not changing the slightest. George focused his attention to the people standing there in front of them. George thanked them all, him and Tommy mounted the horses. They had very little things to carry due to the journey being short.</p><p>After leaving the castle gates George and Tommy went into the village. George hadn't been out much lately to be honest, for the past 3 months has been prepping to go onto the battlefield, so of course it was a surprise to him when he saw how sad the village had become. He has very few memories of before to war but when he was little his family would go out for walks, the village seemed so warm and welcoming, yet now it’s as though no one lives there.</p><p>A wave of guilt hit George like no other pain. He felt terrible for leaving his people in the dark. After all he is supposed to rule one day.  George made a promise to himself once his father's rain is done George will be a better king for his people. </p><p>As thoughts wander in George’s head he watches the village closely, the people who were out were mostly  getting food from a marketplace or doing the laundry. He noticed the baskets on the floor all empty, some of the windows were closed but the windows that were open had clothes hanging on a string from building to building. There were some kids out playing in a run down playground. The farther from the castle they went the poorer the people became. He looked over at Tommy who was slightly looking around. </p><p>“We have made it to the end of your kingdom, your majesty let’s continue on our journey.” Tommy said looking around at the trees, seeing wildlife in person was amazing. George had only seen it through his window. Of course they had a garden but besides the point George wanted to experience the real wilderness. 

</p><p>“Ready?” George asked looking out on the land. Tommy nodded, and so they set off. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream and Sapnap made their way to the battlegrounds. Dream looked around at the small communities around the area, the way everyone was so warm and welcome. It made him feel homesick. He turned over to Sapnap who felt the same way. 

</p><p>“Hey it’s going to be ok we have a good enough army to try and at least make peace.” Dream said, sounding enthusiastic. Sapnap gave him a thankful smile and they carried on. 

</p><p>Dream made sure to take note of the way they came. Past the castle, into the village, outside the Dream’s kingdom, into the woods until the waterfall, take a right at the waterfall where it leads you to an underground cave filled with moss. Then you come out of the cave where there are two small villages. Dream remembers all of this because he spends a lot of his days in the woods, he also remembers that the horses need a break after hours of traveling. He offers Sapnap to take a quick break for the horses and themselves. Sapnap reluctantly agrees not wanting to waste too much time. </p><p>They set up camp for a couple of hours having the horses rest and themselves as well. After a few hours go by Sapnap decides it’s time to keep moving. Dream lights a lantern and they start moving again, it’s midnight already and the moon is full, it lights up the entire sky. Dream and Sapnap make their way to a resting spot located on one of the maps Punz gave them. They set up camp but this time to stay there for a longer amount of time. They made sure their horses were tied up and got into the tent Dream set up before. Subpoena made the dinner for them. When Dream laid down he immediately fell asleep. A long day of traveling really wore him out.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>As George and Tommy approached the military camp that was set up Tommy whispered to George 

</p><p>“Do you think I could- well you know- erm stay here with you and fight along your side? You see I want to test my limits and practice other things- if that is ok with you.” George looks at Tommy and considers it. 

</p><p>“Sure we could use a great fighter like you on our side.” Tommy smiles and looks at the military camp adjusting his posture. George chuckles and they carry on moving. </p><p>Once they eventually arrived at the military camp, people helped George unpack his things, they took him to his room. They left George alone for a couple minutes until a commander came running in. 

</p><p> “Prince George we have news for you!” George quickly got up from the bed he was sitting on and followed the commander into a room with a desk in it. They pulled out a picture. 

</p><p>“There sir, it’s Prince Dream and an unknown companion.” George took the picture and looked at the picture, his cheeks started to get flushed but then immediately stopped once he realised everyone was looking at him. 

</p><p>“Well- um- we know the Prince has a companion, do we know where they are? We could track them to the military camp they are staying at.” George asked, handing over the picture immediately. 

</p><p>“No your majesty we don’t know. We can try and figure it out but it could be days.” a second commander said. 

</p><p>“Right well there is nothing we can truly do.” the rest George blanked out, he was mostly thinking about that picture of Dream. 

</p><p>He looked handsome in that photo even if half of his face was covered with a mask. George immediately dismissed himself and tried to stop thinking about Dream. Stop it, stop it George you are enemies. Why do you keep reminding yourself of that?! He laid down on the bed ashamed. He soon got up to get ready for bed. George didn’t really stop thinking about Dream but he tried to. He laid down and tried to get to sleep. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sapnap and Dream woke up continuing their journey through the forest. After a couple hours on their horses they finally reached the base camp. It was disguised as a village so people who passed by would not suspect anything. Once Dream arrived to ask people to help him unload, he got the bag with maps in them and brought them over to the general’s office. He showed the maps to him and explained that if we could locate where Prince George’s military base is then they can plan a surprise attack, he pulled out a map of all the territory. 

</p><p>“We just need to figure out where it is. We can head to his kingdom in disguise, and ‘accidentally’ stumble upon Prince George’s military base.” Dream explained pulling out a map of the general area. 

</p><p>“Our best bet is to head North because we came South.” The general agrees. 

</p><p>“We need someone to do however.” Sapnap  said rising up from a chair he was sitting on. 

</p><p>“We already got that covered,” Dream and Sapnap looked at each other with excitement 

</p><p>“But it can’t be Prince Dream.” Dream turned around realizing what the general meant. If Dream went out he could get recognized, he would have to wait. Let Sapnap go undercover. If Dream got caught by the other side it would practically be over for his kingdom. </p><p>The day came where Sapnap had to leave, he would try and find the base. Dream felt awful leaving a lot of the kingdom’s hope on his shoulders. He knew Sapnap was good at what he did but there was always worry. Dream didn’t want Sapnap to get caught or injured. 

</p><p>“Please be safe ok? No stupid ideas like you always have.” Dream said crossing his arms near the horse pen. 

</p><p>“Dream, first off, I’ll be fine. I am just trying to find the base, and second, my ideas are always great.” Sapnap said getting on his horse. Both of them chuckled and Sapnap took off. All Dream had to do was wait. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George was already awake when Tommy came and joined him. 

</p><p>“Your majesty how are you?!” Tommy exclaimed sitting down getting some bread. George took a minute to respond. 

</p><p>“I am doing well. Say do we have any plans to try and find Prince Dream’s base?” asked George with a slight frustration in his voice. 

</p><p>“Nope,” Tommy said in a muffled voice as he started to stuff food in his mouth. 

</p><p>“Nothing much to base it on, I think we have to just wing it and send troops just looking for the base.” Tommy gulped down all the food that was in his mouth, surprisingly this was somewhat impressive but George didn’t have time for impressive stuff he needed to figure out where Dream’s base is and how to get there. 

</p><p>“That is not going to work, they can see our army a mile away. They would get away, plus if most of the army is gone they can send in tops here and hurt people. That just simply wouldn’t work. We have to come up with a better plan.” George said, putting his head on the desk. </p><p>George needed a break from all of this planning and took a step outside, it wasn’t as beautiful as the view from his window or when he was on a horse with Tommy but it was still something. The smell of the damp air calmed George’s nerves. Then in the corner of George’s eye he sees a man come into view, he is on a caramel white spotted horse and is carrying a bag with him. The man looks somewhat familiar. George turned to the man who was on the horse, the man saw him and replied with a smile. George returned the smile and headed back inside, he felt weird about the situation but he needed to focus on other things. </p><p>George left for about 3 hours and when he came back the man with the horse was gone, he left a pencil behind. George assumed that is where he was sitting. But why bring a pencil? Why come here just to draw? George shook his head and sat down where the man with the horse sat. He wondered about the man and what he was doing. Soon he just let it go he was too stressed to care at this point. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream waited patiently for hours for Sapnap to come back. Eventually Sapnap came back with the caramel white spotted horse. Dream smiled and welcomed Sapnap back in. They talked for a little while and then Sapnap pulled up a drawing of George’s military base. Dream got the map and studied it carefully. 

</p><p>“I have a plan.” Dream said intensely, staring at the map with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Right so what you are telling me is that we have a surprise invasion tomorrow, we take over the lead military base where Prince George-mind you the place is probably heavily guarded-” one of the generals get interrupted by Dream

</p><p>“It’s not heavily guarded during the evening when Sapnap went, it will be perfect.” He looked around the whole room and everyone seemed to have mixed feelings about the situation.</p><p>“It will work, they have nothing about us, those maps that a traitor gave us are all correct. I told them that the traitor must have been deeply involved with Prince George’s side of the war, but the question is who is the traitor?” Dream rambled on but was soon interrupted by the main general.</p><p>“It’s a good idea Prince Dream, we will head out at around 5 pm and attack them. We should win the fight by sunset around 8 pm. Now everyone get ready for battle and get some proper rest.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George woke up with the idea in mind to locate Prince Dream’s base. He held a meeting immediately and called for everyone to brainstorm ideas. This meeting went on for 2 hours before Tommy suggested that they all take a lunch break since it was already 1 pm. George and Tommy ate lunch together in one of the small dining rooms of the military camp, they headed outside to start training. George held his sword and started practicing fighting with Tommy. They did this for a while and soon they both got exhausted. Tommy and George went back inside, George took a nap in his bedroom before being interrupted by Tommy barging in. 

</p><p>“Oh sorry your majesty but it’s important.” George quickly got up and headed down to the meeting room.</p><p>“You said it was important?” George asked, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his clothes.</p><p>“Yes sir. We have spotted the same man around our base 3 times in the past 3 days. We should be on high alert.” George nodded, thanked everyone, and dismissed the meeting. He carried his sword outside and went onto the field under a tree.</p><p>The sound of leaves moving makes George look up and realize there are two men sitting in the tree watching, George is at a loss of words and doesn’t make a sound. The two men jump down. One of them lands on George. The man that lands on George is Prince Dream, with his face half covered, and axe at the ready, he signals what looks like his partner to go somewhere else in the base. George realizes they are under attack quickly but doesn’t make a sound. He stares at Prince Dream with a shocked look on his face, it’s like the whole world has gone silent for this one moment in time. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“You must be Prince George. Pleasure meeting you I’m Dream.” Dream says in a cocky tone of voice. 

</p><p>A smirk forms across his face, he starts deeply into George’s beautiful eyes. Dream got so caught up with the moment George pushed Dream off.</p><p>“Indeed, I am Prince George.” George says getting his sword.</p><p>The axe and sword meet and both the men both look at each other and start fighting. Part of Dream’s mask gets broken off and George gets a cut on his arm. The men keep fighting regardless.</p><p>“I see you have prepared,” George says, impressed by Dream’s abilities.</p><p>“Just for you.” Dream says pushing George back. George blushes slightly and realizes Dream has the upper hand.</p><p>He tried to swing his sword at Dream. It did cut him but he managed to stay up. He had Prince George cornered, his time is now, kill George, kill. Dream stood there, he met George’s eyes and stayed there for a moment. They looked at each other. Dream started to lower his axe from George’s throat when Tommy came and tackled Dream. Both men started fighting. George was on the ground still shocked by what happened. Soon the tiredness caught up the Dream and he lowered his defensives which gave Tommy the upper hand to knock him out.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Why would he not kill me?! He had the chance to end it all- but- but he didn't, it just doesn’t make sense!” George exclaims as he puts bandages around his arms and looks over to see Dream’s body unconscious laying there. 

</p><p>“Well he sure must be a dumbass for not doing so. It doesn’t make sense to me either.” Tommy replied, getting the horses ready.</p><p>“Tommy what happened to everyone else in the camp?” George asked as he stood up to help Tommy put Dream on a horse. Tommy felt silent for a moment or two.</p><p>“Well they got captured by Prince Dream’s army. They are being held prisoners and they have many plans about the castle. That is why we must hurry and get to your home before they do.” Tommy said as he got on his horse. George nodded.</p><p>“One last request once we get to the castle we keep Dream in the prison cell closest to me. My father doesn’t have to know this immediately as well.” George states looking at Dream. Tommy nods and doesn’t question anything.</p><p>Tommy and George hurry to get to the castle, passing the village and heading in the gates. George gets Dream's unconscious body and brings it to one of the sells where he locks Dream's arms up and one of his feet is held down because of a weight. He leaves Dream be and lets him wake up on his own time but now George must handle other things.<br/>
</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream wakes up with a pounding in his head. He makes a moan and realizes he is chained up. He drops his head down in pain and closes his eyes. He doesn’t hear the sound of someone coming into his prison until they have knelt down to be at Dream’s level. A cold, pale, hand grabbed his face and leaned up to face him. George. 

</p><p>“Shhh see I got you all figured out,” A moment of silence falls among the two men. Dream leans into George’s hand not taking eye contact off of George. “Why didn’t you kill me? You had the perfect time and opportunity but you didn’t.” George asked sternly but his voice sounded sweet as can be.</p><p>“I…,” Dream struggles to talk, “I couldn’t…” George looks surprised by the words that Dream said to him. Soon let's slowly let go of Dream's face and order the guards to check up on Dream and give him a proper meal.</p><p>Dream got bandages around his legs and face, his mask is gone now. George can see all of Dream’s face, not many people have seen all of his face before. Even after all the bandages Dream is still in pain. One of the guards brings him food. She brings rice with a glass of water, she unlocks Dream’s hands and watches over him as he eats. Once he is done he gets tied back up and the guard leaves. Dream misses the warmth of his palace. The icy cold floor doesn’t sit right with Dream. He starts to fall back asleep due to the pain after the battle. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George exits the prison room. George heads to his bedroom where he lays down on his bed. That encounter with Dream was really something. He starts to blush, it’s as only he can still feel the warmth of Dream’s body. In a way he misses it but yet doesn’t understand why. He can stop thinking about that day. Why didn't Dream kill George right then? Dream’s responce was too vague for George’s liking, he wanted to know more, but he couldn’t question Dream right now. Especially not when he is in this much pain. He felt bad leaving Dream in the prison cell but he had to do what he had to do. After a while of thinking about the matter Tubbo barges in. It has become a habit now. 

</p><p>“Your majesty are you alright?! What did that awful boy do to you?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“Well for one thing he somewhat saved my life,” Tubbo’s expression changed drastically. “He had me pinned down but didn’t kill me.” George sat up from his bed and he covered his blushing face with his hands. Tubbo nods</p><p>“I think you need some sleep sir, don’t worry about defenses Fundy, Wilbur, and I got that covered. Tommy is making sure you two didn’t get followed. George lays on his bed and Tubbo walks out. George can’t sleep even though he is hurt and tired. Something is on his mind.</p><p>It takes him awhile but eventually he falls asleep. He pictures the fresh air before all this mess, before the encounter with Dream, before preparing for war, before anything really. He misses it. Old memories fill him with sweet joy that makes him start to fall asleep. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream wakes up in his cold prison cell, he starts to shiver a bit. He looks up to see George sitting there with his bandages and his royal clothes. Dream seems surprised but doesn’t say anything, really what is there to say. Him and George make eye contact and hold it for a minute. 

</p><p>“What should I call you sense you are my prisoner?” George says, looking at Dream up and down.</p><p>“Dream is fine.” George nods.</p><p>“What are the plans to attack the castle?” Dream looks at him confused, he doesn’t answer which makes George get up and get closer to Dream. George tell the guards to give him a private moment. He puts his finger on Dream’s chin lifting it up slightly. Dream looks away. George checks to see if the guards are gone and releases his finger and sits back. Dream looks at him confused</p><p>“Right so know that they are gone, why should I keep you alive? My father doesn’t like people like you and I can’t do very much to help you- I mean trust me if I could help I would but I-” George gets interrupted by a hushed yet cocky Dream</p><p>“Why do you want me to stay alive, I mean after all I did almost kill you, why should you care about me?” Dream asks, raising one of his eye brows. George turns away and blushes. A moment of silence falls among them as Dream closes his eyes.</p><p>“Well I guess you could be useful...and I don’t want your life to go to waste.” Dreams chuckles and locks back up to George with his beautiful green eyes. “What- What so funny…” George asks, confused and starting to get lost in Dream's eyes. 

</p><p>“There is your answer.” Dream says with a smirk on his face, his head now looking up. George stares at him for a moment. "You somewhat care about me" Dream says chuckling.He also  realizes that George is staring but he doesn’t say anything. Dream closes his eyes for a minute or two remembering his parents and friends, hoping they are safe and ok. These thoughts help Dream fight through the pain. He soon opens his eyes again. He can feel that George is still looking.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Dream asks and looks at George both now making eye contact. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George immediately broke eye contact with Dream right after he said that, his cheeks were getting pale pink from it. Dream chuckles and the sound of chain clang against each other. 

</p><p>“What's so funny?!” George asks in a frustrated tone.</p><p>“First of your reaction, secondly the way you panicked.” Dream said, calming himself and looking around. George stayed silent, what truly is there to say to that. A wave of silence hits the room crashing down, it will go up to the sand and soon the water will come back, just like the silence. “I know what you are here for your majesty.” Dream said making eye contact with George.</p><p>“What do you mean-” George gets quickly interrupted by a confident Dream.</p><p>“Now you shh because I got you all figured out. You are wondering why I didn’t kill you and that answer I gave you when I was wounded didn’t help now did it?” Dream said looking George up and down smirking.</p><p>“It didn’t. I just wanted to know why?” George answers truthly his eyes filled with curiosity. Dream turns away.</p><p>“I don’t have a real problem with you, your majesty, I figured that out when I had my axe at your throat realizing that we don’t have to be enemies we can work together. I didn’t want a stupid war in the first place but I can’t change that so I have to fight, I don’t want to kill- even though it would be easy for me to kill I wouldn’t enjoy it. But of course killing is going to happen during a war.” Dream said, looking back at George with his green eyes shimmering with the little sunlight from the prison window.</p><p>George was speechless. Work together..? What does he mean work together- As George was about to say something he realised Dream was getting sleepy. He got the vibe that Dream didn’t really want to answer more questions either. As he was leaving the prison cell he felt bad for the poor Prince, George had received much better treatment for his wounds than Dream. George started to try and forget about the whole exchange, he headed to the library where he was supposed to meet Fundy, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy.</p><p>As he predicted there were the four boys. They were sitting there discussing the current situation at hand. 

</p><p>“Your majesty great timing!” Tubbo says, stressing out wiping the small bits of dust off of George’s blue velvet cape, George pulls away and gives him a thankful smile and directs Tubbo to sit down.</p><p>“Right we have a matter on our hands.  Prince Dream somewhat said we could team up.” George stopped and wanted to see the reactions of his friends, the room was filled with the same reaction. Confusion. Why would George ever consider teaming up with Dream the enemy?</p><p>“Now I know what you may be thinking-” George then got interrupted,</p><p>“Ridiculous” Tubbo said</p><p>“A shitty idea” pitched in Tommy</p><p>“Oh don’t forget outrageous!” Wilbur exclaimed</p><p>“But who would forget the most important of all risky.” Fundy remarked.</p><p>George realized it was not going to be an easy plan he had in mind but he was willing to wait, the problem was how long his father was willing to wait. His father recently found out about the recent capture of Prince Dream and is thinking about executing him.</p><p>“I know it may sound ridiculous, a shity idea, outrageous and risky but it’s all we got. Dream is a good fighter but he doesn’t want there to be war, just peace. That is why he didn’t kill me. We can set up a one week plan to make sure that Prince Dream is trustworthy.” George suggests. Everyone agrees reluctantly.</p><p>George heads back to his room, he sits on the window sill of his room, he hasn't been able to admire nature as much as he used to due to the fact he has been so stressful. He takes a moment to see the blue bird fly across his window, the chips they make lighten up the mood of his room. He opens the window to let the fresh air in. He missed the smell of pine cone trees, he closes his eyes and starts to forget the world around him. He does a small meditation to calm his mind. Soon he hears knocking on the door, it’s Fundy asking him to come join them all for dinner. George thanks him and closes his window, he pats down his clothes that he was wearing and starts heading to the dining room. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream wakes up with much pain in his arm after being chained up for 3 days now. He doesn’t say much to his guard but he does look out the small window of the prison cell. The sunrise barely hitting his dirty blonde hair, his emerald green eye, and his freckles on his cheeks. He can see a small tree through the window, the light is mostly covering the land but that doesn’t stop Dream from imagining climbing the trees, looking at the little animals, picking berries with his mother. Dream starts to feel rage in being held up in a cage all day. Then the door swings open revealing Tubbo walking inside to sit on the other side of the room. Dream looks at him with much suspicion on his face. 

</p><p>“Hello there.” Tubbo says leaning forward to get a closer look at Dream. </p><p>“And you are..?” Dream asks not understanding the purpose of Tubbo’s presence. 

</p><p>“I am Tubbo, George’s assistant. I came here to talk to you for a reason. You didn’t kill Prince George which was a game changer for the whole war. You explain why you didn’t kill him but somewhere you said that you could ‘work together’, George suggested it but of course we don’t trust you,” Tubbo said looking around the room then meeting Dream’s fierce eyes. 

</p><p>“What are you implying?” Dream asks except he knows exactly what Tubbo’s implying. 

</p><p>“Make us trust you. Somehow and some way you made Prince George trust you.” Dream chuckles and moves his head down. 

</p><p>“Really? I made him trust me? Wow.” Dream looked back at Tubbo who was now looking at him with a confused look. “How? How can I prove that I am trustworthy?” Dream says with a lower tone of voice than usual. Tubbo grins.  </p><p>After a short talk with Tubbo, Dream looks back to the window he was staring at. The sun’s position changed giving him a better view of the tree. He hears someone exit the prison cell, he turns around to see Prince George coming in to accidentally move his arm forgetting he has handcuffs on, he got a small cut on his wrist, blood starts pouring out, George freaks out and uncuffs Dream’s hands. He orders a guard to get bandages to cover up Dream’s hands. Dream pulls away his hand from George’s grip. George looks somewhat offended but he softly back up. Dream holds his hands close to his chest and waits for the bandages to come. He feels bad for taking his hand away from George’s after all he is supposed to be friendly but he feels guilty for accidentally cutting himself against his own chains, so it’s his own responsibility to care for his wound. Once he puts the bandages on he sits back in the position he was in waiting for his hands to be handcuffed again. 

</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Put my hands in the handcuffs, my cup is fine.” Dream says tilting his head. George shakes his head. 

</p><p>“At least let your hand have a break from the cuffs and the chains.” Dream nods and looks down at the floor. 

</p><p>“What's it like at your place?” Asks George looking at Dream with curiosity. 

</p><p>“Well one I am not in a prison cell but, we have a garden, courtyard, training room, and my room is at the top, I have a king bed in the middle and some empty room at the side, I have a small balcony, I have a dresser, and desk, I have other stuff too it’s just what comes to mind.” Dream says looking up to George. 

</p><p>“Right…” a wave of guilt hits George again. 

</p><p>“I can be handcuffed now.” Dream said, trying to avoid eye contact. 

</p><p>“But why? Why?” George asks not wanting to hurt Dream’s wrist. 

</p><p>“So you can trust me. I am not going to hurt anyone.” Dream says finally admitting defeat and looking Goerge in the eyes. George silently nods and handcuffs Dream. George steps out and waves goodbye. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>For the past week George visited Dream everyday. They both get to know each other somewhat. </p><p>It’s 12 am and Dream is fast asleep, George rushes in the prison cell room and uncuffs Dream’s hand and foot. He shakes Dream to wake up, we quickly wake up and become immediately worried. “Get your axe and crossbow we are leaving now,” George says in a harsh tone of voice to Dream. “Follow me.” Dream nods and grabs George by the hand, he lets George bring him around the castle, he brings him to the back where he instructs Dream to get on the horse and head to his castle, Dream does start heading there but begs for George to tell him what is wrong. “My dad wants you executed.” George says in a hushed timid voice. Dream is a loss for words. Executed…?</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“I…” Dream is never at a loss for words but this is an exception.  Why would George save Dream from his own father? Surely he would side with him or do what he was told. Dream couldn’t figure out what was going on, his mind wondering giving him a headache. George looked back at Dream, who was making a confused facial expression. George stopped the horse which made Dream even more confused. George got off the horse and made Dream get off too. They tied the horse up and George asked Dream to sit down for a moment. 

</p><p>“What is it, your majesty?” Dream asks trying to clear his mind after the whirlpool of thoughts and emotions. 

</p><p>“You seemed lost when I told you about my father executing you. I’ll explain,” George says in a serious tone of voice his eyes not leaving Dream’s for a moment. Dream nods and sits up. 

</p><p>“My father wants to execute you because you almost killed me, no no no, he wanted to execute you because that will win the war, if your kingdom lost their prince, the kingdom will be weakened. I know you might be wondering why I can’t just let that happen but it’s not the correct thing to do,” George says taking a small sigh looking down for a moment then facing back up to look at Dream. “I have a plan and I need your help. I am sure you remember your way back home so we will make our way to your castle where we will meet Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. Fundy will stay behind and take care of my mother like he is supposed to. There we can join forces and try and make sure that my father does not win this war. Now the other question I expect is how will Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur make it to your castle, well they were studying maps that you left in your pocket and will hand themselves over to Sapnap and your guards hoping that they will be taken to the prison cell there. Of course though there is a slight inconvenience with our plan and that is that my father has set up his troops along the path to your castle so it will take us longer to get there, I would assume two weeks or so but same with Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. Any questions?” George said with a dry throat from all the talking. 

</p><p>“So what you are telling me is that your father wants to kill me, you didn’t like that so we are running away. We will have to take a long short cut to my castle, and you say that your three friends will try and explain to my troops that there is a trap so they will also hopefully go the same way we do.” Dream sums up leaning forwards now breaking eye contact with George and looking around. 

</p><p>“Exactly.” George says with a bit of confidence in his voice from his carefully crafted plan. Dream nods and gets on the horse, he lends a hand to help George get on. George sits down on the horse adjusting his position when he hears someone. 

</p><p>“We must scan this area carefully; we don’t want to miss the two princes; they couldn’t have gone far.” said the man with a deep voice relatively close. 

</p><p>“Get closer to me and hold my waist George” Dream whispers, grabbing the horse’s reins. George agrees and he starts to get butterflies in his stomach and holds Dream so close to him. Before George can really understand what he is feeling Dream takes off quickly and unexpectedly, jumping over logs, making bald sharp turns, George was not prepared for any of this quick movement so while they are moving George gets closer to Dream and starts holding him tighter. Dream notices he smirks, he starts to slow down the horse when they were far enough away. George doesn’t let go nor open his eyes. 

</p><p>“You sure do like this position don’t you?” Dream says chuckling and and moving slowly through the dark and mysterious forest. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George rolls his eyes ever so slightly blushing. 

</p><p>“You went so fast I got worried I was going to fall off.” George says, loosening his grip on Dream, not moving his hands completely. 

</p><p>“Right, so I took a shortcut and hopefully lost the guards in the process. The journey shouldn’t be too dangerous but with guards actively looking for us I suggest we stay on high alert just in case.” Dream says looking around the area, he notices that George is now leaning on him, he must be getting tired so Dream doesn’t say anything. He carries on through the night to make sure he and prince George aren't being followed, he tries checking the map to make sure he is following the right path. He goes on like this until the sun rises and Prince George wakes up. 

</p><p>“Where are we?” The tired George says sitting up a bit. 

</p><p>“Well you fell asleep so I just carried on and tried to follow the map as best I could, it was really dark, so it was hard to see.” Dream says in a tired tone of voice. 

</p><p>“You know, you should probably get some rest.” George says. 

</p><p>Dream shakes his head, “It’s fine, I don’t mind, we need to at least get to a village so we can both properly rest.” Dream says, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his lantern closer to him so he can see the map  better. Dream passes the map over to George who slowly let’s go of Dream and holds the map closer so he can also read it properly. George nods, puts his hands back on Dream’s waist just in case Dream has to sprint off with the horse.</p><p>A few hours go by and George is now subconsciously leaning on Dream, his mind racing of where to go, what to do next. They start to arrive at the village, Dream gets off the horse and stretches, he places a hand out to help George off the horse. They make their way to one of the Inn’s there, then it hits George they don’t have any money currently, how are they going to be able to stay at the Inn? George is about to open his mouth to say something until Dream shushes him, they both walk into the Inn. George looks around in amazement at the beautiful interior design of the place. He looks back up a Dream that is giving him a gentle smile and looks back at a thin young brown skinned woman standing there smiling. 

</p><p>“Hello M’lady,” Dream says in a charismatic voice he grabs her hand and gently kisses it. The lady giggled a bit and blushed ever so slightly, 

</p><p> “I was wondering if you had any spare rooms for two people? It’s for two days.” Dream says letting go of her hand and walking up to the front desk, the thin lady follows and stands behind the counter.  

</p><p>“Well I have a room for one, that is the only one available. Now for your payment-” She gets interrupted by Dream who is now adjusting his mask. 

</p><p>“You see I have forgotten my form of payment, however I am sure Prince George and I- Prince Dream will give you some sort of payment once we reach our castle.” Dream says in a humble tone of voice, the lady looks at them somewhat apologetically, the room falls silent for a moment 

</p><p>“Fine but the payment better be given once you reach the castle, if anyone asks you did pay ok?” the lady says leaning in and saying in a hushed tone of voice. Dream thanks her, waves her a kiss goodbye and grabs George by the arm and quickly makes their way to the room. George just looks at the Dream in amusement. 

 </p><p>“How- how did you manage to pull THAT off?!” George says with so much amusement and wonder in his voice he can’t take his eyes off the tired Dream. Dream grabs George’s hand and gently kisses George’s hand, just like he did with the lady but adds a wink to it. 

</p><p>“My charm of course, plus I promise payment from both of us.” George says casually letting go of George’s hand and making his way towards the bed. 

</p><p>He takes off armor, and drops his axe and crossbow, he wipes the leave from his clothes and gets into bed, the comfy mattress and the warm feeling put Dream to sleep almost immediately before George could say anything more. He watches Dream, sleeping peacefully, his freckles scattered around his face and his dirty blonde hair messed up. He quietly walks up to Dream and takes off his mask revealing his face again, it has many scars on it yet it looks so beautifully balanced. He stops himself from playing with Dream’s hair and gets into bed and also falls asleep quickly. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George wakes up closer to Dream than intended, he sits up and looks over at Dream who is still asleep, he looks outside the window seeing the stars out, he gets tired and lays back down. He accidentally nudges Dream which makes him move his arm, his arm lands across George. Great, George can’t move again because then he might run the risk of waking up Dream, after all Dream is getting George hotel rooms, riding horses, escaping prison guards, making his way to the castle while George sits there sleeping. George wishes he could sleep but he can't, his thoughts filled with worries about not doing anything. ‘I can’t do anything,  what the hell is wrong with me? Dream is doing all the work and I can’t even remember to get anything important. He was put in prison by me after he saved my life and I am making him do this stupid plan, he agreed to it without barley any questions asked.’ George goes on for a while until he hears Dream.

</p><p>“shhhh, no, shhhhh” Dream must be sleep talking, George stays silent and starts to try and calm his thoughts down. Some reason Dream’s “words” were comforting to George even if Dream didn’t mean it. George starts to fall back asleep again, not as quick as last time but that was because of the anxiety that had risen up in him. After some time however George does manage to get back to sleep. </p><p>In the morning George wakes up but to his surprise Dream is not there. George looks around and notices Dream making breakfast, simple and nothing fancy from the castle but it smelled good. 

</p><p>“Where did you get this from?” Asks George sitting up against the back of the bed. 

</p><p>“The kitchen of course, I asked if it was ok if I made the food because they would charge me for it and apparently my charm wasn't enough for them.”  Dream said chuckling while serving fried eggs, with toast at the side, and a glass of water. He brings it to George who seems mad at the offer. He denies it and tells Dream to sit down and George will serve his own breakfast. He has had enough, he wants to help out and just not sit there and let Dream do all the work for him. He needs to be helpful at least. 

</p><p>“What are you doing? I made you breakfast.” Dream says just standing there. 

</p><p>“No, I am aware of that. I just feel that you are doing too much for me like protecting me.” George says stopping preparing his breakfast and now turning to face Dream. 

</p><p>“But I can take care of it, it's fine.-” Dream says putting the breakfast on a small side table near the bed. 

</p><p>“It’s not, eventually you are going to bite off more than you can chew.” George said slowly getting closer to Dream. 

</p><p>“I can’t fail you! If I fail you I- yes I would have won the war but at what cost? Someone who actually cares about the people and not power, a smart thinker, it’s all in my hands and I have to make sure you make it to the castle safely!” Dream said, raising his tone of voice

</p><p> “So you think I can’t take care of myself?” George says questionably. 

</p><p>“No! I mean I have no purpose as a prince, honestly think about it! My parents are doing fine without me, they are good rulers. You will be a good ruler. Sooner rather than later you are going to overthrow your father and become a better and stronger king than he can ever be. But I, I have no purpose but just to make sure that you are safe now. You can make a difference, I on the other hand am just a soldier, and not even.” Dream confesses to George, the tension  is so thick that  you can feel it rising and rising. Even if the room is silent the tension just keeps rising. George was speechless. Dream stepped away and made his way outside heading to the village. George didn't go after him, due to the intensity in his voice and in the room. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Dream walks in the room now with a calm facial expression, in his hand is a medium sized cream colored bag. He gently puts it on the table and takes out what was in the bag. Some clothes, and 10 coins. </p><p> “What did you do?” George asks standing up from the chair that he was sitting down putting the newspaper down. </p><p> “I had to pull some strings with some people to get the clothes, but the coins I found in a wishing well. I got a rope and tied it so I wouldn’t fall and went to get at least 10 coins.” Dream says spreading all the items out.  </p><p> “Wow. Thank you. See, you are a useful Dream, you truly are and I hate that you are putting yourself down. Please stop-” George said, turning to face Dream who was much taller than him so George had to look up slightly. </p><p>“George, stop. I am not talented. I was just smart with what I planned that is all. Please stop praising me for not doing much. Now let’s see if dinner is ready, we have to leave tomorrow.” said Dream, breaking eye contact with George and moving to the dark kitchen, where he lights a candle to brighten it up a bit. George lets out a small sigh and focuses his attention back on the clothes and the 10 coins. George realizes what the clothes are for, prior to that he didn’t really get why they needed new clothes. Dream wanted to blend in more than royal clothes, they could also sell the clothes because they were high quality and get money from it. He set aside some pants and a shirt for him to wear. He looked back at Dream who was chopping carrots and making rice. George walked over to the kitchen to help Dream make the food. 

</p><p>“Here I can chop the carrots and you make the rice.” George said as he took the knife from Dream. 

</p><p>Dream chuckled and moved over to let George chop the carrots. It’s silent for a while, the leaves fall down the trees as autumn is approaching. During this time it generally gets much colder than most places during this time. “What is your favorite season?” Dream asks semi-out of the blue. 

</p><p>“Well, I mostly like Spring, the colors are very pretty, and the flowers that bloom in my mother’s garden are always delightful.” George says, tunging over to face Dream was already looking at him with curiosity in his eyes. Dream quickly looks away.

</p><p>“Mine is Fall, it’s not too hot to train but the air is cool and the forest is just absolutely beautiful in a way. I prefer the beginning of fall, like right now.” Dream point outside. 

</p><p>George has a gentle expression on his face and stops chopping carrots for a quick second to get a better view of the outside. Dream finishes the rise and takes the knife from George when he is distracted. George tries to take the knife back from Dream, but doesn’t want to harm him. 

</p><p>“It’s fine plus you can get the plates and I’ll finish cutting the carrots to put in the soup.” Dream says putting the knife down and washing his hands. George takes back the knife and slightly moves Dream aside to carry on cutting the carrots. Dream tries to protest but is squashed by George who is finishing cutting the carrots and putting them in. 

</p><p>“It’s fine, now you go get the plates ready.” George says, moving Dream to go to the plates. Dream smiles and nods.</p><p>Dinner was delicious and the soup turned out better than expected. Dream gets off his chair and brings his dish from the small table to the kitchen where he puts it in the sink. He quickly gets into bed sitting up. He looks at George who is starting at the leaves outside the window. 

</p><p>“What's wrong George?” Dream asks a bit worried about George. 

</p><p> “My mothers words, but it’s not a big deal.” George says sitting up now making eye contact with Dream. 

</p><p>“Could you tell me about it?” Dream said getting up from the bed and going to the table to sit with George who was now following Dream’s movement. There was a moment of silence as Dream looked at George in the eyes wanting to help. 

</p><p>“She said something about a ruler falling and I am worried what she means, watching these leaves fall right now makes me think about  her words.” George said now looking at the leaves. 

</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be fine. I mean your mother seems wise I suppose if she is making you think this much about this quote she said. I mean I like to think of the moment right now you are fine, and whatever challenges you will face you will be ok, maybe not great, or perfect but ok, and that is good enough. You will be ok.” Dream said walking over in front of George bending down to face George. 

</p><p>George looks back at Dream in the eyes and puts his head in his palms starting to cry slightly. He sits on the floor and leans into Dream arms. All the events that have happened recently to George came crashing down. He lets Dream hold him and comfort him, he listens to Dream’s soothing voice and that calms him, George gets so tired from the events that he falls asleep in Dream’s arms.  </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>George wakes up in the bed right next to Dream, he stays there for a minute remembering what occurred last night. 

</p><p>“Hey George, it’s ok, you fell asleep and I carried you to bed and I feel asleep immediately if I am being honest.” Dream says, with his soothing voice. “You were just stressed, and that is normal” Dream says, playing a bit with George’s hair before stopping.  

</p><p>“Thanks Dream.” George says with the sweetest tone of voice. George gets up, looking at Dream whose cheeks were slightly red. “Well I am going to go get changed into my pants and shirt.” George says getting the clothes and walks into the bathroom.</p><p>Dream got up from the bed, he got his jacket, t-shirt, and pants and put them on top of each other. He waited patiently for George to be done changing, meanwhile he was waiting as he thought of the events for him last night. How bad he felt for George, how he was going through things, how Dream didn’t know, or would probably not know but he doesn’t need to know.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Once both boys were done changing, they packed up what little items they brought with them, and made their way to the horses. The fall weather put Dream in an immediate good mood. There was just something about the breeze, the leaves falling down, the colors, and the temperature that made him happy. Everything just sank in,  making Dream stop and just look around. He took a deep breath, motioning George to carry on.</p><p>“Right, we have to make sure our horse is okay, and then check out of the Inn we were staying at.” Dream said, walking up to the horse and patting it gently. George nods, trying not to make eye contact with him. He felt slightly embarrassed by the whole situation. George wasn’t sure how to feel about it either, he enjoyed Dream’s company and was very grateful for Dream’s support, but the feelings he had were unclear. He felt even more nervous to truly confront them though. </p><p>“I could stay back and watch the horse. I am a bit tired and prefer to stay here.” George said, now making eye contact with Dream who was adjusting his mask. “Ok that is fine. Did you sleep alright?” Dream said, his voice with genuine concern. He reached out his hand to put on Goegre’s shoulder. “Yeah it’s- it’s just been tiring I guess.” George said, looking up to Dream but immediately looking down. </p><p>Dream nods and takes his hand off of George and starts to put down the bags. “Don’t get in trouble when I am gone.” said Dream, and you could almost hear the smirk in his voice. George scoffs “Don’t flirt with too many girls.” George says calling out. </p><p>George sits on the floor next to the horse and puts his head in his hands. What is going on? Dream was so charming, yet considerate, mysterious but open. The point is George’s mind wasn’t made up on what to think about Dream. He was cute with his dirty blonde hair, and his emerald green eyes, his freckles scattered around his face, his touch was warm, and his smile was welcoming but he doesn’t find him attractive. George’s mind indecisive about anything about Dream. This started to be  annoying after some time. Thankfully, Dream arrived in time to distract George. </p><p> “Hey George, I suggest we get going.” said Dream, getting on the horse and lending a hand out to help.  George accepted the help but tried to look away from Dream. He can’t keep doing this . He will have to act normal despite his confused emotions for Dream. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>He grabs on tightly to Dream’s body as they ride through the morning. He leaned into Dream feeling Dream’s warmth spreading all through his body. George’s mind was at ease watching the scenery change as they rode till afternoon. Dream’s horse slowed down allowing George to be able to see the landscape around them. The hills and the faint view of George’s castle behind them. It appeared as though Dream was also looking around as well. It was dead silent for a moment until they heard the wind, it was like a whistle and sent chills down George’s neck to his back. He held Dream closer to him to hold onto some of that warmth. It was impressive how the atmosphere changed just because of a sudden sound and sensation. Nonetheless Dream picked up the speed carrying on into the forest, he went on for about 2 more hours and stopped somewhat suddenly, it was probably because George’s mind wasn’t focused anymore on nature but now more so the plan for when they arrived at the castle. The plan Goeorge formed was somewhat reckless and last minute but it was to save Dream’s life. After all if they didn’t run away at the middle of the night Dream would have been publicly executed and gaining more territory but under a bad ruler. That is why on the night of the escape George couldn’t sleep one bit and sense he is royalty he can call up his assistance and so that is how they formed the plan. </p><p>“George…?” Dream said with a concerned tone of voice. “Are you ok? You zoned out for a minute.” George snapped back into reality with Dream’s soothing voice breaking the chain of thought that George was having. George shook his head leaning up and taking a lot of his body weight off of Dream and now really observing his surroundings. </p><p>“Yeah, I am ok it’s just I was thinking.” George said, regaining his focus and now looking down. The sun was setting making the cool night air creep up on George like a wild cat getting ready to hunt its prey.  George now leaning back onto Dream wanting to feel that same bit of warmth he felt. </p><p>“You can always tell me,” Dream said empathetically. </p><p>“It’s just what happens when we return to your castel? Like what do I do? What do we do?” George asked, closing his eyes and trying to imagine a new life like that. “If we don’t win this war my father will ban me or worse.” </p><p>Dream was silent for a moment and took all of that in. He silently nodded and after a minute or two of thinking he finally said “We are going to win and whatever challenges face us we can do it together, right now let’s focus on making sure we arrive at my castle safely.”</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> As Dream was setting up the tent in the corner of his eye he saw George sitting beside looking out into nature. He looked so cute sitting there and Dream felt his checks start to get warmer and realize he is blushing, he feels his whole body feel lifted by this sensation and fills him with excitement. Thankfully he has his mask and adjusts it making sure it’s not showing too much of his face. Despite George already seeing it Dream prefers it on and mostly because he does have some scars on his face. 

</p><p> "George the tent is ready," Dream says turning around to see startled George, “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I can start making dinner-” He gets cut off by George. 

</p><p> “It’s ok Dream you have a break you really need it. You have been riding on a horse for a while and you mostly have been cooking for me. I can do it on my own.” 

</p><p> Dream doesn’t object and sits down on the dry grass. To be fair it wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit but it was better than nothing. He looked around at his surroundings and started to notice the little details going on in the world. He had lost track of the details and has been focusing on the pain picture to be honest. He has to get George from point A to point B, that won’t be a problem but there might be hunters out to look for them. So this led Dream to focusing on ‘important’ things, like food, shelter, that sort of stuff but he has been neglecting some things. Well most importantly Dream’s feelings for George. Dream tried to brush it off and started staring at the stars trying to look for constellations. 

</p><p> Soon looking for constellations wasn't on Dream’s mind. Instead it was George. It’s chaotic- maybe interesting? Dream didn’t know how he felt about the whole adventure with George. It really was on his mind again. As he tried to brush it off once again feeling the stale grass, hearing the sounds of owls his mind started to wander away from George and onto his family. He hadn’t thought about them much- or anything really. Yet he missed them so much it’s been a while since Dream saw them- he lost count after 3 days in George’s prison. He closed his eyes thinking about his family, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, Punz. All of his family and friends, there were a lot more things racing through his mind as he opened his eyes again. Seeing the trees move, as the leaves fall, breeze flowing, he focuses his attention to the sea of stars that lay out in front of him. </p><p> After some time this peace is broken by George walking up to him and laying down next to him, not glancing over much but also enjoying the beauty that falls in front of them. 

</p><p> “The food is ready,” George somewhat whispered, “Let’s go.” George now stood up offering a hand to Dream who was not looking deep into his deep brown eyes.

</p><p> “Thanks,” Dream said, grabbing George’s hand, the touch feeling slightly cold. 

</p><p> Both men made their way to the campsite that Dream set up. There was the food waiting for them, Dream’s stomach in so much hunger he could eat a cow.  

</p><p> “I see you really like your food Dream.” George said glancing over at Dream who was chewing down some chicken. Dream faced George who was somewhat staring at him. 

</p><p> George’s hand reached out to part of Dream’s face- the mask was covering the other half so Dream could eat- and wiped brushed some of his fair back. George’s touch being a bit cold at first but then warming up to Dream’s skin, Dream felt as butterflies flew around him and George. Yet also now in a slight bit of embarrassment due to the fact that George might see him blushing.

</p><p> “Why don’t you show your face? I mean I have seen it before but that was more so forced wouldn’t you say?” Dream body was frozen in time, he blinked and looked George deep into his eye. 

</p><p> “I guess because it helps me keep my identity…” Dream said, stumbling on his words now focusing too much on George’s  appearance. “I mean I like to remain unknown, like ‘not special’. I don’t want people treating me differently because I am a prince or of how I look.” Dream finally admitted. George’s hand still touching Dream’s face. </p><p> “Right…” George said now retracting his hand, also breaking the eye contact by standing up and putting his plate away.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> The next morning George woke up to Dream making some noise and packing up very quickly. 

</p><p>"Whats going on?" George asks stretching.

</p><p> Dream gets startled by George's sudden question, it seems like he is on hight alert. Dream puts his finger to his lips indicating for George to be quiet. He boys but not without questions. George gets up and starts packing up with Dream, he doesn't know Dream's intentions but he is willing to help a bit. He gets the little stuff Dream and George have and put it on their horse. 

</p><p> "Dream what are we doing?" George asks whispering into Dream's ear, a slight bit of concern follows his voice. 

</p><p> "I heard them, they are onto us." Dream says and with that the horse prints and they ride away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr: https://drownedmiffy.tumblr.com </p><p>yep that is pretty much it for the fanfic i hope you enjoyed it &lt;333<br/>it's not done yet so yeah hehe</p><p>i might write other fanfics for other communities and i want to find challenges (like a week with different au's) so if you know where i can find those do tell! &lt;3</p><p>anyways you are cared for and have a lovely rest of ur time see you later!</p><p>this song is kinda like the "mood" for the whole fanfic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIXv4rsX9cQ&amp;list=PL0HhH4t797FqY0uCu-VLov0wieLijiwpw&amp;index=2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>